Zeppelin rules!
by SMILES01
Summary: SEQUWL TO POOR BABY Dean goes back to Hanson Indiana wanting to hook up with Dawn Johnson again, only to find a surprise when he arrives at her house RATED T R&R please and thanks hope yeah likes


DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!!! Except my characters of course!!!

anyways fairyofmusic review to the story Poor Baby (which this is the sequel to) And told me I should do another one. SO here I am writing another one shot!!! HOPE YA'll ENJOY IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Johnson stood in front of her auto shop, talking to her manager, and good friend Jake Patterson. She had been thinking about expanding the auto shop, more and more people were coming to her, and she had an idea why, but the "idea" never called her. The "idea" was a man by the name of Dean Winchester. Though they shared one day, and night together. After five years she couldn't forget about him, for the reason was walking right up to her, and wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug. She kissed the top of her head and smiled down at him. He looked like his father, short dark brown hair, which seemed to spike up naturally, and the same hazel eyes. She tried calling Dean but he would never answer the phone, and he never answer any of the voice mails she left. So he didn't know, she wasn't about to tell him he had a son on his voice mail. She nodded at what Jake was saying, and then he walked off.

"Mommy can we go home now?" DJ asked, looking up at his mom. His real name was Dean Michael Johnson-Winchester, but he shortened it to DJ.

"Sure kiddo, lets go home." Dawn told him. They started to the walk home, he talked all about his day with grandpa. Dawn smiled as he ran up the porch steps and disappeared into the house, where she knew her father would be waiting with supper on the table. She opened to the door to the smell of pasta. She breathed it in and smiled. She loved the smell. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her fathers' cheek.

Dean Winchester pulled up the door on his Impala, and got in behind the drivers' seat. They had been driving for over six hours and Sam was looking at the map. "Where are we going?" Sam asked as he pulled up of the gas station.

"Hanson Indiana is three hours away, how about we stop there for the night?" Dean asked,  
looking over at his brother.

Sam smirked. "I'm sure she moved on already." Sam told his older brother. "It's been what five years. She's probably married with two kids. You haven't even called her, you just keep recommending her shop to anyone you know that is traveling to Indiana."

"Dude, stop crushing all my hope. You always were the one saying there is always hope. So can it will yeah." Dean told his little brother.

"Sorry. Maybe she is waiting for you to come back to her, so that you can disappear the next day again." Sam told him, sarcastically. "I never even met her, maybe she's not real and you were drunk." Sam told him. For that comment he got smacked in the back of the head.

They pulled into the same motel they stay in five years ago, and the same old man was working there. This time though he looked ancient. Dean paid for a room, with one of his many credit cards, and signed the ledger. He thanked the man and headed to his car. He pulled up in front of the room and got out. Sam grabbed their duffels while he opened the door. The rooms were in worse shape then they were here five years ago. Sam crashed on the bed fartherest from the door and was asleep in minutes. Dean on the other hand, fell back on to his bed, and turned on the TV, turning the volume down low.

The next morning Dean and Sam took a drive to the dinner and grabbed breakfast and then more coffee to go. Dean turned left at the only intersection in the town. Hanson hadn't changed since they were last here. They came to Johnson Auto Shop and Dean pulled into the laneway. He pulled up in front of the three storey farm house and they both got out. An old man was walking down the steps as they pulled in.

"Morning can I help you young men?" The man asked.

"Yeah does Dawn Johnson still live work here?" Dean asked, pointing to the buildings behind him.

"Yup she does. I'll show you two where she's at." The man told them. They followed him as he walked slowly down the brick walkway, limping slightly on his left leg. He opened the huge sliding door, with ease. "Dawn!" He called.

"In the office." A females voice answered. Dean smiled slightly in excitment. The elderly man walked into the office, and they could hear them talking, but couldn't make out the words.  
A few minutes later the elderly man came out, followed by a tall slender girl. Dean smiled as he recognized the girl. The girl stopped short when she seen who was waiting for her. She was about to say something, but was interupted by a little boy not much older then five. He came running through the huge door. He ran full force to his mother, but Jake caught him before he could reach Dawn. Sam was staring at the little boy, a picture of him, Dean, and his dad came to mind,  
he wasn't much older then eight months old, and Dean was about four. Dean looked exactly like the kid when he was that age. Dean hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Dawn I'd like you to meet my little brother Sam." Dean told her, as the elserly man and the other man left.

Dawn shook Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you." She told him, and he said the same thing. She looked over at Dean. "You never returned my calls." She told him.

"I'm sorry about that, I lost my cell phone about six weeks after I left here." Dean lied the reason he didn't call her back, was because he didn't make long lasting relationships with anyone. It started when he was younger in school, he never made friends, because he didn't see the point, he would have been moving in a few weeks or months so he didn't bother, the same for now aswell.

"Whatever." Dawn snapped at him. "It was nice meeting you Sam, but I need to get back to work."

"Nice meeting you too." Sam told her.

Dean had a confused look on his face and he followed Dawn. "What did I do?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Dawn told him, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I told myself over the last five years that I was going to be calm." Dawn stated. "Did if ever occur to you that you might have a son?" Dawn asked him quietly, looking over where Jake was entertaining her son. Their son.

Dean looked at her shocked and then turned to the little boy who was sitting on the work-  
bench. He shook his head at her question, as he watched the boy. He looked exactly like him when he was four, the similarities were uncunning. He didn't know what to say. Even when he was drunk,  
and spent the night with a woman he remember to use protection, so how could he have slipped when he was sober. "What's his name?" Dean asked.

Dawn smiled. "Dean Michael Johnson-Winchester." Dawn told him. "He likes to be called DJ." Dawn told him.

"Dean, nice name." Dean told her, grinning. "Wonder where you got it from." Dean teased her.

"He knows it's his fathers name, and he knows pretty much everything I remember about you. He has your looks. He just doesn't know what you really look like." Dawn told him.

"Thank You for that, but I really don't know what to say to him." Dean told her, honestly.

"How about Hi." Sam told him, he had listened to the entire conversation.

Dawn smiled, as Dean glared at Sam. "It's a good start." Dawn told him, walking over to her son and picking him. She walked over to Dean. "Hey buddy, there someone here to meet you." Dawn told him.

"Hey there DJ." Dean told the little boy.

The boy looked at him. "Hi." He replied shyly.

"DJ, this man here is your father." Dawn told him. He looked at her surprised then pushed away from her, wanting down. Dawn placed him on the ground and he looked up at Dean. He grinned slightly, it looked more like the famous Winchester smirk, and hugged Dean around his legs. Dean was at a loss.

"Come on kid, there is someone else you need to meet." Dean told him, he picked him up and walked over to Sam. "DJ meet your Uncle Sammy, and you gotta call him Uncle SAMMY okay?" Dean told the child.

"God Dean, don't start the kid with that too!" Sam told his older brother, as the little boy gave him a high five.

"Dean put the boy down. "And there is something else that you have to know. It's important. Zeppelin rules." Dean told him. Sam smirked, and Dawn shook her head.

"Zeppelin rules!" The boy cried out. Dean laughed. DJ looked up. "Whats Zeppelin?" He asked.

"I'll let you listen to it, when your older." Dean told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope yeah likes!!! I probably spelt Zeppelin wrong but oh well I don't listen to that kind of music. I may be doing another one after this but i'm not to sure. Fairyof music I hope you like this one. If not I'M SORRY!!!!!! 


End file.
